Beside You
by LeoLuver
Summary: "Before I knew it we were both screaming our head off, overwhelmed and out of breath. I can see the tears in her eyes. You don't know how much it hurt me to see that I had made her cry but I couldn't control the words that were coming out of my mouth." Songfic. Beside You, Marianas Trench.


**(A/N) **Hey! So yeah, I'm not dead! Was anyone else extremely disappointed with hit the road Jack? I was really thinking that they were gonna start dating in that episode but they didn't! I'm so sad :'( Anyway, I don't really know why I chose this song because it's like 2 years old but I'm just really feeling it because it's a really good song! This is set when they're in their twenty's, are dating, and live together.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kickin' it, Marianas Trench, or the song Beside You.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense_

_And you're tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while._

I don't know why but lately Kim and I have been fighting a lot. I often find her crying in our bedroom. I try to tell her that I'm sorry and that she should go to sleep but she just tells me to leave her alone. It looks like she hasn't slept in a year. She tells me that she doesn't want to fight anymore and I try to agree with her but we always end up fighting again.

_If your heart wears thin I'll hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

I've had enough of the fighting. I'm going to find her right now.

"Kim?"

"What do you want Jack?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah? What's makes this different from all the other times you've said you're sorry?"

"I'm tired of fighting with you. I just want to have a peaceful night for once."

"What makes you think that I don't?"

"Nothing."

I sit beside her. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Neither do I."

She pulls me into a hug and for a moment we just lay there. Peacefully.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_And the space between the things you know are blurry nonetheless_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud._

We didn't stay peaceful for very much longer. Before I knew it we were both screaming our head off, overwhelmed and out of breath. I can see the tears in her eyes. You don't know how much it hurt me to see that I had made her cry but I couldn't control the words that were coming out of my mouth. For a moment it looks like she can't say anything. It didn't last long though because she started screaming things at me. As soon as she's finished I can see it in her eyes that that's not what she really wanted to say but that didn't stop me from shouting back at her.

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_I'm just trying to keep it together,_

_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

It went on like that for a few days. Every single time I regretted shouting back at her and not instantly apologising. We both looked terrible. I didn't look quite as bad as her but I was pretty close. I've decided that I'm going to apologise one more time and if we can't go for more than a day without fighting then I guess we weren't meant to be.

"Kim, I'm gonna apologise one more time. If we can't stop fighting for more than a day then I guess we were never meant to be and we should just give each other some space. I don't want to have to break up with you... I love you.

She was silent for a while but then said "I love you too but how can we be sure that we won't just end up fighting again?"

"I don't but we'll just have to try." Then I kissed her.

_If your heart wears thin I'll hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

We just laid there in each other's arms. I was glad that we weren't fighting because I seriously don't want to lose Kim. She's honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me. From that moment on I promised myself that I would never get in a huge fight with Kim again. I can't be sure that it will work but I have to try.

**(A/N)** How was that for my first songfic? This is kinda depressing but I'm in a bit of a depressed mood right now. I really do love this song though... I guess I just love all Marianas Trench songs though seeing as they are my favourite band. Tell me what you think.


End file.
